empirebuilderfandomcom-20200213-history
Che's Idea
These rules are by no means complete so feel free to discuss what you think needs to be changed in the talk page or feel free to tweak them slightly in editing. Also, seeing as I'm not GM'ing any time soon, feel free to steal anything you see here for future games. Or copy the entire thing, that's why I posted it. The Rules Apparently it doesn't like copypasting from Google Docs so here's the synopsis and the link to the doc full of the actual rules: A. Basically you have four actions a turn to do anything with. You may need more than one action to research something advanced but normally for things like infrastructure you only need one. Your actions always succeed but for the advanced things you’ll probably need more than one turn to finish it. B. Each action requires Credits though. 100 Credits to be exact. You start the game with 1000 Credits to build up an economy and army then get 100 Credits a turn just for being alive. To make more Credits per turn you can spend actions upgrading your economy with things like industries, finding expensive minerals or becoming a Trading Partner with another country. For every Trading Partner you have you get 100 Credits a turn. To become a trading partner just ask, “Hey, want to be a trading partner?” and hope they say yes. C. To raise a military force (Army, Navy or Air Force) you spend an action and spend 150 Credits. For each Army/Navy/Air Force you have you have to spend 50 Credits a round to maintain them though. The upkeep cost may increase if you have more advanced tech too. Every military force rolls 1d10 with bonuses counting for every force, not just one total. D. Some more advanced technology may require resources too. To find resources like oil, plutonium or gold you have to spend an action or two looking for it. You can also ask other players who have what you’re looking for and set up a deal like 50 Credits a turn to have all the Oil you want. E. There are two phases, Action and Special. In the Action Phase you post your actions, fight wars, do diplomatic shit and basically all the other things you as a player need to do. In the Special Phase the GM posts a chart and some dice rolls to find out what Special Event has happened where. Each event has a monetary price to deal with it and something that needs to be addressed by the player next Action Phase. This is to add a little surprise into the game. F. There are two ‘GMs’. The first one, who is the actual game-master, decides what succeeds or fails and comes up with how long a player needs to research something. He also rolls for the Special Event and updates the map. The other GM, who is more the Recorder, records the stats of each nation and keeps track of their current Credits, Income, military forces and military bonuses. He is to ensure a cheating-free game. Because they are not deciding what happens but simply keeping notes the Recorder, if honest, can play a nation as well. And the link: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1paVgfKzanu4c7z8EcYm5m5OWAVJ3mw6Zuyo8RVcbR1E/edit?hl=en_US Category:Rules